1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a thin film pattern, a device for manufacturing a thin film pattern, a conductive thin film wiring, an electro-optic device, an electronic apparatus, and a non-contact card medium.
2. Description of Related Art
For manufacturing a wiring which is used for an electronic circuit or an integrated circuit, for example, a lithography method is used. In the lithography method, large equipment such as a vacuum device and complicated processes, are necessary. Also, only a few percent of the raw materials is actually used, and most of the raw material is discarded; therefore, manufacturing cost is high. As an alternative processing method for the lithography method, there is proposed a method in which a liquid which contains a functional material is directly patterned on a substrate by an ink jet method. For example, a liquid in which a conductive particle is dispersed is directly patterned on a substrate by an ink jet method, and the pattern is converted into a conductive thin film pattern by a thermal treatment process or laser ejection (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,248).
However, in the above conventional technique, there were problems as described below. That is, in the patterning operation in the ink jet method, it was not possible to control shape, dimension, and position of the liquid drop (liquid) on the substrate unless an appropriate treatment was performed on a surface of the substrate; thus, it was difficult to manufacture a conductive thin film pattern having a desired shape. In the above patent document, details of method for controlling the ejected pattern shape are not disclosed.